Give Me Love
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: Violet is the girlfriend of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion but lately she's become his punching bag. What happens when she gets saved by her tattoed knight in shining armor. Will he protect her or will Seth get her again and end things for good? *sorry I know summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I AM NOT VINCE MCMAHON SO I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE CHARACTERS OR NAMES I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.

"Violet you fuckin stupid bitch you damn near got me rkoed " my boyfriend yells as he throws me into a wall. My head hits the wall and I slide down the floor unconscious.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Violet Hickenbottom adopted daughter of the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels. I followed in his footsteps and am working at World Wrestling Entertainment, other wise known as WWE. That's where I met my boyfriend. I know by now you are probably wondering who that exactly is.

I get jolted awake by a slap to the face and am yanked off the floor by my hair. " you look disgusting go clean yourself up, I won't be laughed at because my girlfriend looks like a fucking slob." He pushes me towards the bathroom and I look back just in time to see him walk out the with his personal security. Yeah you guessed right,my boyfriend is the current WWE World Heavyweight champion: Seth Rollins.

I walk into the bathroom and walk up to the mirror. The girl in the reflection has dull purple eyes staring back with black hair that needs a touch up. She has a bruise forming on her cheek and fading ones under her eye. To tell the truth she looks like a wreck. What has become of me?

I sigh and wash my face and dry it off. Then I put concealer on and walk out the bathroom.

I honestly don't know when it got to this point. In the beginning it was fine we were apart of the shield. Back then we were so in love, but after he turned his back on roman and Dean, things went in a downward spiral. He stopped being the loving man I knew and loved and instead turned into the man you see on TV each week. My love for him has been long gone but I stay with him in fear that he'll kill me.

I walk to the full length mirror and take a look. My chocolate skin looks darker due to bruises but I guess since I'm a diva I'm supposed to have bruises. My eyes look over my natural size DD breasts being constricted in this stupid ass shirt with Seths logo on it; down to my waist and big ass being shown off in white jeans. If I weren't afraid of dying, I could find a new boyfriend easily.

Just as I walk out the bathroom, the door slams open and Seth walks in. "Well at least you look decent, hurry the fuck up before I'm late for my match." He yells. I sigh and walk out the door and walk down to gorilla position. I look at the tv and see that Roman,Randy and Kane are already in the ring. I get a sad look in my eyes. Even before the shield, me and Randy were the best of friends. After he got curbstomped on the steel steps by Seth,he disappeared for a two months ago he came back with his main target being Seth. Since then he has been fighting Seth every chance he gets.

Seths music hits, and we walk out to the boos of the crowd. He walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. The bell rings and the match starts

*During the match*

Seth is leaning against the barricade to the timekeepers area, and I see roman running around the ring to spear him. I try to get Seth to move out the way but by now roman is speeding towards us. Seth sees this and pulls me into the way of the oncoming spear, and I get speared through the barricade. I start to see stars as I feel pain going through my chest and my ribs. I faintly hear a commotion and I hear randy ask me if I'm ok. I nod my head slightly and then I feel him lift me up in his arms and start walking. I assume that he's taking me to the trainers office. I don't want them to see my bruises so I tell him to stop. "Randy put me down please I'm ok." "Are you sure?" He asks "Yes it's nothing I haven't handled before." "Ok Vi" he says and puts me down gently while still holding onto my waist. "You know Violet I'm so sorry that I haven't really been a best friend to you; I've just been so busy trying to get your dumbass boyfriend and RKO him to hell. I hope you're not mad. He says as he looks at me with those icy blue eyes

I look down and smile " Rand you should know me better than that you know that I could never get mad at you well except when you do stupid shit but I accept your apology I missed you Randy." He smiles and hugs me gently " So do you want to come hang out later? I have the new Mortal Kombat." "Of course I do it's been a while since I kicked your ass in a game." I state. He smirks at me " Yea sure whatev Vi, let me go change real quick then we'll go back to the hotel." Ok Randy. He walks away.

I turn around and start walking back towards the locker room when suddenly I get pushed down. "Why the fuck were you talking to randall bitch are you two fucking?" He snarls at me while kicking me in my back. I cry out in pain " no no were not doing anything he just thought I was really hurt and brought me back here!" He picks me up and punches me in the face then wraps his arms around my throat and puts me in a chokehold. I start scratching and clawing him to loosen his arms, but he tightens them and everything starts to fade to black.

Suddenly he lets me go, and I fall to the floor trying to catch my breath. I look over and see Randy beating the holy shit out of Seth. "Who the fuck do you think you are beating on a woman like that, much less my fucking best friend." Randy yells while still punching Seth who is now unconscious. I get up and walk over to Randy and touch his shoulder. He looks at me and stands up and hugs me. You're staying with me tonight," he whispers " I'm going to keep you safe you won't have to worry about him anymore." He says as he kisses my forehead. " Can I go get my bags and stuff please?" I ask. "Yes" he states

We start walking to the locker room and I grab my bags and my purse and walk out of the arena with Randy. Something in my gut tells me that as long as I'm with Randy, my life will start getting better.

Review and tell me how you feel~ Violet


	2. Chapter 2

We get in his car and he starts driving to the hotel which is thirty minutes away. I turn on the radio and smile and start singing along to "Blank Space". Randy looks at me with a look on his face. "What?" I ask. "Vi my daughter doesn't even listen to Taylor swift, but yet here you are fully singing along." "Answer me this Violet are you turning into a white girl?" He asks with a serious expression. I turn in my seat and look at him."Randall Keith Orton, don't ever ask me no stupid shit like that again. You damn well that my music playlist is mostly hood artists with some rock music thrown in. Don't call me white." He sits there smirking at me "Yea ok vi." I cross my arms over my chest and look down " but low key can we stop by star bucks I want a frappe." He snorts and pulls into a Starbucks. I get out and walk in.

*Randy POV* Goddamn Vi got an ass on her. That booty could even put trinity to shame. I look down and crack my knuckles. I should have continued beating the everlasting shit out of Rollins for hurting her like that. I wanna kick my own ass for not noticing what was happening to her. Then again Violet is a very hidden person she gets that from her past from being in foster homes and on the streets as a child. I look up to see her walking back to the car with her signature vanilla bean frappe and what looks to be a coffee. She's so beautiful and so perfect to me, hopefully now I can tell her that I like her. No wait scratch that I don't like her, I love her and I'll be everything she ever wanted and more. She opens the door and slides back into the car.

*Violet POV* Here Ran I got you a black coffee three sugars just how you like it. I smile and hand it to him. I feel a shock go through my hand when our fingers touch, and I just kinda shake it off." Thank you Violet." He smiles at me and I feel my face heating up. I think it is safe to say that I am in love with my best friend Randy Orton. I mean what girl wouldn't? He is like a walking sex god. He makes me get wet sometimes. I would want to go out with him, but I feel like my past would drive him away if he knew the full story. We get on the road back to the hotel and arrive there in about twenty minutes. I get out the car and grab my purse. I start to grab my bag, but Randy grabs it before I can even touch the handle. I raise an eyebrow but he just gives me a look and wraps his arm around my shoulder while carrying our bags in the other hand. We walk in to the peace and quiet of the lobby and instantly walk over to the elevators. He presses the button and waits patiently. "I hope it doesn't bother you that we don't have to share a bed Vi." He says. "No it doesn't we had to do it before, just don't keep stealing the blankets like last time." I smirk. He starts to say something but the loud dinging of the elevator cuts him off. He glares at it and I giggle at him. We board the elevator and ride up in comfortable silence. The elevator dings at the 8th floor and we get off."Whats the room number ran?" I ask "it's 809" he replies. We walk to the room and he takes his key card and opens it. I walk in and immediately flop down on the chuckles, and sits down next to me. "Violet how long has Seth been beating on you like that?" He asks with a serious tone. I sigh and sit up and look at him with my Violet eyes. "Truthfully I don't remember, guess you could blame it on him beating my head in all the time, but if I had to guess it was probably since he won money in the bank or maybe a little while after." I respond sadly. Randy pulls me in a tight hug a smooths my hair down "I swear to god I will do everything thing in my power to keep you safe and happy." He takes a moment and then whispers in my ear "I love you so much Violet.

I widen my eyes and stare at him " You what Randy?" He stares deep in my eyes " I said that I love you and I mean it with all my heart, I love you Violet Hickenbottom and no matter what happened in your past my love never changed for you." He states lovingly. My eyes water and I grab his face and kiss him passionately. "I love you too Randy I always have." He wraps his arms around my waist and we sit and kiss for about five mins. I stop to catch my breath and I sense randy staring at me." So where do we go from here Randy?" I ask curiously "Well,I would love it if you agreed to be my wonderful girlfriend." He states. "Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiles then kisses my cheek. I smile and get up and walk over to my bag and bend over to look for my pajamas. "Goddamn vi all that ass." He bites his lip. I blush and walk into the bathroom and change into black booty shorts and are ripped HBK shirt. I walk back out to see Randy laying down shirtless wearing black basketball shorts. I crawl into bed and curl up to him. He wraps his arms around me and I yawn. He chuckles then kisses my forehead "I know you're tired baby so get some rest and well have a fun day tomorrow." I lay my head on his chest right by his heart and fall asleep slowly. He turns out the lamp on the nightstand and kisses my forehead once more then falls asleep himself.

Review tel me how you feel~Violet


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning

I roll over and feel a cold empty spot. My eyes snap open as I remember what happened last night. Was it really all a dream? Am I really still stuck in my hell of a relationship with that monster Seth? All these thoughts running through my mind make me start hyperventilating and having a panic attack. I pull my knees up to my chest and tug at my hair. I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Randy come back in with a Coney Island bag. As soon as he sees me, he sets the bag down, walks over to me and sits on the bed. He pulls me into his lap and starts hugging me and kissing my forehead. Soon I start calming down and I look up at him. "Do you want to tell me what caused this panic attack baby?" He asks quietly "You weren't here when I woke up and I thought what happened yesterday was a dream and that I was still stuck with that monster and my thoughts just started overrunning my head." I state. "Oh baby" he kisses my cheek "I'm sorry I forgot to leave a note I just went to get us some breakfast but the line was longer than I thought it was. Can you please forgive me?" I giggle and I nod my head yes. He smiles and kisses me and soon it turns into a 10 minute make out sessions with us only stopping for breaths of air. We would have kept going if not for my phone ringing. I stop and bend over then smirk at the caller id.

"Good morning" I say in the sweetest tone possible

"Mmhmm good morning bitch where the fuck are you" says the person on the other line

"Now now Nicole that is no way to talk to your best friend" I state

"It Is when she's late to breakfast" Nicole other wise known as Nikki Bella states.

Well I'm sorry for being late but I won't be coming I have other plans with a certain someone

Please don't tell me it's Seth you know I hate him and I wish you would leave him I hate seeing you hurt and you know that.

Actually I am not dating him anymore

Then who do you have plans with?

Take a wild guess nikki

There is silence for a few seconds and then a loud squeal.

Awww you have plans with Randy that's so awesome I knew you two would end up dating.

Yeah yeah I know Nicole now goodbye I'm busy.

Ok fine I'll bother you at the arena. Bye now

I hang up and set my phone down on the dresser. "I'm warning now babe prepare to be bombarded with questions from Nicole or even worse John." He chuckles "I will be babe"

I stand up and stretch then bend over. I hear Randy lean over then I feel a hard smack on my ass. I look at Randy with a look on my face and he just sits there and smirks at me. "What can I say baby your ass is magnificent I think you rival trinitys." He says. "Actually to tell the truth my ass is bigger than trinitys so I in fact have the biggest ass in the WWE." I reply with a smirk. He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. "Well then it's a honor to have the diva with the biggest ass as my wonderful girlfriend." He replies. I laugh at him and go to the table and eat some of my breakfast. "Are you excited for later on?" He asks. "If you are referring to my divas championship match against Nikki then of course I am. I have had so many opportunities that people have stolen from me. Well not anymore tonight my reign as Divas Champion will begin." I state with confidence. He smiles down at me "I have the utmost confidence in you baby. You will make a sexy divas champion." He bends down and whispers in my ear "Maybe I will reward you later." I bite my lip then run in the bathroom and turn on the shower. I hear him laughing outside the door. Arggg that man knows he is too damn sexy to be telling me stuff like that. I strip and get in the shower and wash my body. I rinse off then get out the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I walk out the bathroom and instantly feel Randy's eyes staring at me. He gets up and walks to the bathroom never taking his eyes off me. Oh boy I feel like its gonna be a long night when we get back to the hotel tonight. A shiver goes down my spine at the thought of what could happen later. I decide to put on my red and black lace lingerie and some dark blue skinny jeans black heels and a cut "Strike First" shirt. Twenty minutes later Randy comes out in black cargo shorts and a navy blue shirt with vans on. I smirk "you trying to match me baby?" He looks at me then looks down at himself. "Nah this is just pure coincidence but can I just say you look hella sexy in my shirt." "Thank you baby." "You're welcome now are you ready to go?" He asks. "Yea let me just grab my bag." I state. I grab it and we walk out of the hotel room and to the elevator.

*At the Arena later on in the night*

I warm up the gorilla position and make sure my bikini top is tied tight enough and that my sneakers are tied. Randy comes next to me all olied up and he kisses my cheek. "I believe in you baby you got this." "Thanks babe." I smile up at him

*Bell Rings*

Lillian: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship

My music hits and I walk out to the cheers of the crowd.

Lillian: Introducing first the challenger from Detroit Michigan she is The Hardcore Princess Violet!

I slide in the ring and pose for the crowd

Nikki's Music and her and Brie walk out

Lillian: and her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella from Scottsdale Arizona she is the Divas Champion Nikki Bella!

She does her pose on the apron then slides in the ring and hands the title to the ref.

The bell rings and we start circling each other. I stop then run and spear her and start punching her. I stand her up and Irish whip her and perform a back body drop on her. She gets up and I ehip her inttheo the turnbuckle and run at her but she moves and my shoulder hits the steel post. I slump down in the corner and she starts stomping on me until the ref tells her to stop. She backs up and runs and knees me in the face. I roll out the ring trying to catch my breath and I turn around and duck an oncoming clothesline and hit her with a super kick. I roll her back in the ring and go for a pin but Brie climbs up on the apron. I get up and start arguing with her and Nikki rolls me up into a pin but I kick out at 2. I stand up and Nikki tries to hit me with the forearm but I duck and she hits Brie with it instead. She looks on in shock and I turn her around and hit a RKO on her and pin her 1 2 3.

The bell rings and my music starts playing

Lillian: Here is your winner and the new Divas Champion,Violet!

The ref hands me the title and raises my hand in victory. I wipe away the tears coming from my eyes and hold my title high in the air. I hear someone slide in the ring and turn around and see Randy behind me. He comes up and dips me low and kisses me in front of everyone in the arena. The crowd starts cheering loud. We come apart for air and I blush hard. I go over to the ropes and ask for a mike. Lillian hands one to me and I smile and say thank you. Ladies and gentlemen I just want to say that I am one of the most happiest people in the world right now and I promise to be the best divas champion that you ever had. But right now I have something to say to mr worl heavyweight champion Seth Rollins. I've been dealing with your abusive ass for way too long now and what happened on Monday was,the final straw. I'm dumping your sorry ass and that is what is best for business. I drop the mic and get out the ring and start walking to the back with Randy. When we get to the back I hear a loud commotion as I see Hunter,Dean, and Roman all beating up on Seth. I walk over to them as I hear hunter say that he's fired and for Roman and Dean to take him to security. He turns and looks at me and his cold look softens at the sight of me. He hugs me tight. "I'm so sorry for not noticing I promised your father nothing like that would happened to you again and I failed please forgive me." He begs "oh uncle hunter it's not your fault you couldn't have known I hid it too good please don't blame yourself." He lets me go and looks at me then at Randy "I saw what happened out there Orton, if you ever hurt her in anyway and I do mean anyway I will hunt you down and hang your head on my wall. Got it?" " Yes hunter I got it." He replies. Hunter nods his head and walks away. Me and Randy start walking back to our room when Roman and Dean come and give me a group hug. "We're so sorry that we didn't notice sooner Vi because believe me if we did he wouldn't be here right now." "It's ok,boys,truthfully no one really noticed so don't blame yourselves. I just hope we can be friends again." "Of course you can you never really stopped being our little sister." I smile and hug them tighter and then I let them go. I'll see you boys later.

We we walk away and finally enter our locker room. I set my new title down on the couch and go shower. I come back out in black jeans a red shirt and red heels. Randy kisses me hard and starts to kisses my neck and I moan. He does it for a few more seconds then stops and smirks at me. "When we get back to the hotel you're mine." He says in a husky voice. He winks at me then turns and gets in the shower.

Good lord I'm definitely in for a long night.

Review and tell me how you feel~Violet


	4. Chapter 4

I sit and cross my legs as I just think about what Randy is going to do to me. I would be a liar if I said I never thought about Randy fucking me so good and hard. That man is literally sex walking. I smile to myself because I know that I captured his heart and that he'll never hurt me like Seth or other people did. Just as I start to get lost in my thoughts,Randy comes out only wearing a towel hung low on his hip. I bite my lip as I look at his hip indents. He comes in front of me and stares down at me " see something you like baby?" He says as he smirks at me. He starts swirling his hips and teasingly pulling the towel ever so slightly down then bringing it back up. Oh so he thinks that he can get me all worked up. Well two can play at that game. I smirk at him and pull his towel off and teasingly run my tongue over the head of his big cock. He hisses and grabs my hair. I take only the head of it into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. I hear him start to moan and I smirk and take my mouth off it. I lick my lips then stand up. I look at his face and I see him glaring at me. I laugh a little then turn around and bend over in front of him to fix the straps on my heels. He grabs my hips and I can feel his hard dick on my ass. "When we get back to that room I swear to god I'm going to fuck that pussy so hard you'll be screaming my name. I moan and bite my lip. He lets go of my hips and and gets dressed. I stand back up and grab my bag. He grabs his and we walk out the arena.

*Our hotel room*

Not even two seconds after we enter the room he pins me against the door and starts kissing me hard. I kiss him harder and he picks me up and carries me over to the bed. I sit up and take off my shirt. He kisses my neck and unhooks my bra. He starts kissing down my chest until he gets to my breasts and he bites and and sucks one nipple while kneading my other breast in his hand. I start moaning and I put my hand on his head. He pops my nipple out his mouth and unbuttons my pants and strips me of them and my underwear. "Goddamn baby you are so beautiful" he says as he goes down on his knees and starts sucking on my clit. I arch my back and moan loudly." Oh my fucking God Randy your tongue feels so good" I moan and run my nails over his head. He keeps sucking for a few seconds then stops and inserts a finger into me. "Shit! Randy feels so good baby." I moan as I start bucking my hips. He goes back to sucking my clit. "God violet baby your pussy tastes so fucking good I can't stop." He moans as he sucks my clit harder and fingers my pussy faster and he hits my g spot. "Oh fuck baby right there make me cum please make me cum." I beg. He starts fingering me faster hitting my spot every single time. "Come on baby cum for me, I want to taste all of you." "Oh...Fuck...RANDY!" I scream as I cum hard. I moan some more as I feel him lick up all my cum. He crawls back my body and kisses me. I kiss him back and taste myself on his tongue. "Damn baby you taste so fucking good." "Are you ready for the main event now?" He questions. I nod my head and bite my lip. He grins and stands up and strips and rolls on a condom. He crawls back on the bed and positions himself at my entrance and slowly pushes in. I wrap my legs around his waist "shit Randy you're so big" I moan as he starts thrusting into me. He starts moaning and he starts to go faster and harder. "Shit vi your pussy feels so good around my cock"he starts to pound my pussy harder hitting my spot with every thrust. "Yesss baby fuck my pussy." I beg and moan as I drag my nails down his back. He growls and starts thrusting harder and faster. I feel my muscles start to tighten and I know my release is coming. "Baby please make me cum." I beg as I kiss his neck. He thrusts faster into me "Come on baby cum all over my cock." He moans in my ear. He thrusts into my spot a few more times and I feel myself cum hard. "Fuckkk RANDY!" I scream. He thrusts wildly a few more times then cums into the condom and collapses on me. We both smile then kiss each other and he gets up to throw away the condom. I crawl under the blanket and he slides in next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "God babe that was just fuckin amazing I love you so much." He says as he kisses my forehead. I smile and lay my head on his chest. "I love you too baby." I yawn. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep baby I know I wore you out." He smirks. I giggle and close my eyes and slowly fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He turns the light off and falls asleep as well

A/N: hello readers so heads up there may or may not be another chapter posted tonight since I will be busy all day Saturday (literally its a 24 hr event) so just be on the lookout

Review and tell me how you feel it motivates me~Violet


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning to Randy talking on the phone. As I open my eyes I see him hang up and put the phone down. He feels me shifting and looks down and smile. I sit up and look him in the eyes. "Morning handsome." I whisper as I kiss him. "Morning beautiful" he says as he smiles. "So who were you talking to on the phone babe?" "Oh I was talking to the airport, I cancelled my flight." "What why would you do that!?" "Well isn't it obvious that I wanted to go home with you?" He states. "Oh well I never really thought of that. Well when we get to the airport, you'll just have to buy a ticket to Detroit." I state. "I like Detroit it seems like a good city, plus I won the royal rumble there." Oh yeah that's right,well believe me when I say that I know all the great spots and you'll learn to love it." I stand up and take an outfit out my bag and zip it up and place it by the door. "I suggest that you come and shower so you'll have enough time to buy your ticket and get through security because my flight is in three hours." I say as I walk in the bathroom. "You know I think you are right." He says as he rushes to get clothes and hop in the shower.

*4 hours later:Detroit*

I yawn as we step off the plane. I grab Randy hand as I let out a contented sigh. "Happy to be home babe?" "Oh god you have no idea when I get home I swear I'm going to crash." I say as we start walking to the valet parking area. I hand the man my ticket and wait as he goes to get my car. "Please tell me you don't have Prius or anything like that." Randy says. I glare at him as a purple and black 2015 Chevy camero pulls up in front of us. The man gets out and hands me the keys. I smile and tip him. "You were saying Randall?" I ask as we put our stuff in the trunk. I close the trunk and turn around and he pins me against it. "I'm sorry baby." "Oh.. It's ok babe I just don't like when people underestimate me. "I understand." He says as he kisses my lips. I kiss him back for a few seconds and turn to get in the drivers seat. He turns and gets into the passenger seat. I start up the car and rev the engine. "Ahhh I've missed the sound of that." I pull out of the airport and drive onto the freeway. "So where do you live babe?" "Well I live close to downtown in a gated community. Only certain people have access to the gate like my father or my best friend because he watches the house while I'm working so more than likely you'll meet him when we get there." "Should I be worried about fighting with your best friend for your heart?" "If you are asking me if he likes me then the answer is no. There is no way that Nick would date me." "Why is that?" Randy asks. "Well.. because he is gay." I reply as I get off the freeway and start driving down side streets. "Oh well now I'm not worried anymore." "You never should have been worried in the first place because I'm not that type of person to just dump you for no reason. Trust me when I say that babe. I love you and only you the only person who would probably get more love than you would probably be my father." I state. "I love you so much Violet, I really do. Like when the boys in the locker room ask what I see in you,I just smile and look away because I'm afraid if I told them all the reasons why, then they would fall in love with you too." He says as he smiles. I start to slow down the car as I smile and wipe tears from my eyes. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. God I swear I love you so much Randy." I lean over and kiss him then lean back and pull up to the security gate and punch in the code. I drive a little bit further and pull into the driveway next to Nick's car. I get out the car and pop the trunk open. "Babe can you get the bags please." "Sure darling." I smile then unlock the door and walk in. "Oh Nicky I'm home!" "Darling!" He says as he walks out from the living room. He hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. "It's been ages since I saw you. I watched Smackdown last night, congrats on your new title and I'm so happy you finally left that asshole you deserve better." "Thank you Nicky that really means a lot to me. I'm happy I finally left him to now I don't have to worry about dying everyday." I say with a smile as Randy walks in with the bags. "This must be Randy. Well you certainly know how to choose them honey." Nick says with a smirk as he shakes Randy's hand. "Hi I'm Nick resident GBF since high school it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Nick." Randy says with a smile. "Well Vi darling I'll just let your baby back in the house and then I'll be on my way. He says as he turns to go to my side door. "Baby?" "You'll see." I say as I kneel down to the floor. Nick opens the door and lets out a whistle. A black and white mass runs into the house and up to me and almost knocks me on the floor. I smile and start petting my husky puppy,Shadow all over her body. "Hi baby girl, momma missed you!" She yips and sees Randy then runs over to him and barks at him. He crouches down and lets her lick his palm. I smile at the scene and hug Nick goodbye as he walks out the house. Randy stands back up and walks towards me, pinning me against the wall. "What I said in the car was the absolute truth so now, let me show you how much I love you." He kisses me passionately and picks me up and takes me over to the couch. He lays down on the couch and I sit on his lap grinding on him. Neither one of us hears the doorbell ringing. We keep making out for a few more seconds before my phone starts ringing. I stop kissing him and growl and reach for my phone. "Hello?" I answer. "Violet Marie Hickenbottom. You have exactly two seconds to open this door because we need to talk." That's all the person says before they hang up. I immediately get up and run to the door and throw it open to see the man who saved me.

Daddy!

A/N: I have a idea for a new story but don't know who I should write about so I need you guy's help. There's a new poll in my profile so please vote. Thanks!

Review and tell me how you feel~Violet


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi darling how are you? I bet you're good. Now I wanted to talk to you about why in the fuckin hell I had to find out my daughter was in a abusive relationship on national television and why she just didn't tell me face to face?" "I sigh "look daddy I wanted to tell you I really did but you don't understand I was scared to tell anyone. If you were my situation you would understand. But since you don't, so don't get fucking mad at me, I didn't tell anyone because if I did, I wouldn't be sitting with you or with Randy so please again don't get mad at me." His face starts to soften a little and he comes to sit next to me and holds me tight. "I'm sorry baby girl, I was just hurt over the fact that my only daughter didn't tell me that she was getting abused. When I found you I promised to you that I would protect you and I failed at that." I hug him " Oh daddy it's ok I swear you just weren't around to know and it's not like anyone would have been able to figure it out. I just hid it too good. The only thing that matters now is that I escaped and I'm now with the true love of my life." Shawn smiles at me. "Well if you are happy baby girl. Then I won't deny you your happiness, but I swear to god if he hurts you please tell me baby girl." "Don't worry daddy if he ever hurts me, I'll send the Calvary in on his ass. "He smiles brighter then kisses my forehead. "That's what I like to hear darling now I love you and I'll see you when I come back home I have a book signing to do in New York." Alright daddy I love you too." He gets up and leaves the house, locking the door behind him. "Well then, now that he's gone lets go back to what we were doing before shall we?" Randy says as he goes back to kissin my neck. I moan softly and start to unbutton his pants and rub on his hard cock when my phone rings yet again. "Ughhhhhh" I groan out as I grab it again and answer it. "Who is and what the hell do you want?" "That is no way to talk to your older brother Vi now can you tell the kind guard at this gate to let us in." Dean says. "Hold the fuck on why the hell are you two in Detroit first of all?" "Ahhh well Hunter told us to watch over you incase Seth decides to come after you." "Ughhhhh fine fine tell him to let y'all in but I swear to god y'all stayin in the guest house. Now goodbye." I growl in frustration and turn my phone off. "More guests huh babe?" "Yes unfortunately but they stayin in the guest house so we don't have to worry bout toning things down." "Good because I do plan on making you scream before this day is over and that's a promise." He says as he nips at my bottom lip. I giggle at him then get up and unlock the door when I hear a knock on it.

"Hey lil sis how are you thanks for letting us stay." Mmhmm you're welcome you two. But let me lay down some ground rules for you two. First things first Don't you dare eat all my food. You niggas did that shit last time and it ain't happening again. Two I don't care who you two fuck just don't bring a damn prostitue on my property. Are we understood? "Yes sir." Roman says. I glare at him then point to the back door. "Go through those doors and you'll see the guest house. That's where yall stayin. Now then I'll call you if we decide to go somewhere." "Ok that's fine." They both say as they walk past me and out the door. I go sit back down on Randy lap and hold my temple. "Wanna go to a club later baby?" "Yess I know the best club in Detroit and I'm a VIP there. "Well then great let's go there tonight." "Alright baby but let me rest up for a while please." "Anything for you darling." He says as he kisses my forehead and carries me up the stairs and into my room. He sets me down on the bed and lays next to me and pulls me into his arms. I smile at him then I fall asleep to beat of his heart.

*Nighttime*

I finish taking my shower and I towel myself off then walk into my room and lotion my body. I put on some purple lace lingerie and tight black leather pants with a purple crop top and purple pumps. I put on some purple lipstick then smirk at my reflection in the mirror. I look and feel so much better now that I left that asshole. I grab my keys and wallet and make my way downstairs where the boys and Randy were waiting for me. I walk down the steps and I see Randy's eyes darken at the sight of me. I walk up to him then I look up at him. "Baby you don't want to go this club do you? Because what you wearin just got me super hard. I swear when we get back home imma tear that pussy up." He whispers in my ear then he nips my earlobe. I hold in a moan as I grab his hand and start walking to the car. "Hey babe do you think I can drive?" "Not tonight baby I'm the only one who knows how to get to the club. Some other day I promise." I say as I kiss him. "Hey lovebirds hurry up." Dean yells out the car. I stop and flip the bird at him then get in the car. Randy follows suit and gets in the passenger seat. "So,how long till we get to the club?" Roman asks. "Well if we follow the speed limit about twenty minutes, but with me about ten minutes." "Well then let's go speedy." Dean says. I pull out the driveway. Soon as I pull out the gate, I speed off down the side streets whipping around corners until we get to the club. I park the car and the boys all have scared looks on they faces." "What you told me to speed." I get out and start walking towards the entrance. I hear the car door and look behind me to see them running to catch up with me. We walk past the long line and I nod my head at the bouncer as we walk in. "Welcome to club Midnight boys." "Have fun and don't get totally intoxicated." Roman and Dean nod their heads at me and I grab Randy hand and pull him to my own personal VIP lounge in the back in the club. "What you want to drink babe?" "A scotch on the rocks." "Ok babe" I wave over a waitress. "Yo bring me and my man a scotch on the rocks and bring me a bottle of strawberry Ciroc please and thank you." She nods at me and I place myself on Randy's lap. She brings the liquor back and I tip her $50. I pour a shot into my glass. "A toast to a new day for us. May we fall deep in love and never come back out of it." We toast and drink.

(2 hours later)

I start to drink a water to avoid a hangover in the morning when I hear the opening line to "Dutty Wine" start to blare in the speakers. I smirk and grab a slightly drunk Randy and drag him to the dance floor. I push him against the wall and I start to grind my ass on his dick. I guess that sobered him up because I hear him start to moan and groan above me. He grabs my hips and I keep dancing on him until he pulls me up and starts biting and kissing my neck. "We are going home right now unless you want me to fuck you hard in front of all these people." He hisses in my ear as he puts his hand in my pants and he starts rubbing my clit through my panties. I moan then bite my lip." Ok you got your wish let's go." I say as I start dragging him out the club. We run to the car and get in then race back to the house. In the car, put my hand in his jeans as I start rubbing his cock. He moans and groans as I keep doing it till we get to the house. I pull in the driveway and park the car. We get out and I hurry and unlock the door. Once we walk,in our lips are together as he picks me up and carries me upstairs. We walk in the room and fall back on the bed with me on top. We start to rip each other's clothes off until it's nothing but bare skin between us. "Damn baby that body of yours always turns me on." He says he kisses me feverishly. "I wanna ride your big cock baby." I say. He smirks then positions his cock at my entrance. I sink down and moan loudly at the feeling. "Damn baby such a tight pussy we are going to have fix that." I start bouncing hard and moan loudly. Randy grabs my hips and starts thrusting into me hard, hitting my spot every time. "Oh my fuckin God yess baby keep hitting that spot." I kiss him moaning into his mouth with every thrust he makes. "You like me fuckin your tight pussy baby?" "Fucckk yess baby I love it." I moan as I move my hips with his. He takes one hand off my hip and uses it to start massaging my clit. "Oh shit yes Randy." I moan. He starts to thrust harder and faster into me and I moan uncontrollably. "I feel your muscles tightening baby. Cum for me. Scream my name." "Oh fuck...RANDY!" I scream as I explode all over his cock. He growls then pistons his hips into mine and I feel my climax begin to build up again. "Come on baby cum for me." I purr in his ear. He thrusts wildly into me a few more times then I feel his warm cum inside me. I roll off him and kiss him softly. "That was amazing baby." "I know and I got you to scream my name." He adds. I hit him playfully then curl up in his arms under the blanket. "I love you Violet." He says. " I love you too Randy." He kisses my cheek then buries his face in my neck. I hear him start to snore and start to fall asleep but then my phone buzzes on the dresser. I grab it then look at the text message that was sent.

"Sleep tight because I'm on the hunt for you and I will find you"

Review and tell me how you feel~Violet


	7. Chapter 7

(Monday Night Raw, Detroit Michigan)

It's been two days since I've gotten that ominous text message and I still haven't told Randy. I guess I'm scared of him getting involved with whoever is threatening me. I love Randy and I don't know what to do if he gets hurt or dies because of me. But I can't worry about that right now because I have to work. I finish tying my bikini top and I slip on a Detroit Tigers jersey when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to it and open it to see Randy leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his trunks and boots." Baby I need a favor from you." "What is it babe?" He sighs. "I need you to oil my body for me." He says as he looks away from me. I giggle and grab the bottle in his hand and pull him in the room. He stands in the middle of the room and I squirt the oil all over his body then I rub it in. When I finish, I pull him down and kiss him. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. "So, what's the game plan for tonight? I mean I know that there's a 10 man battle royal for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship since Seth got fired. My question is do you know who's going to win it? He flashes that signature smirk at me then says "maybe I do but doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. You'll just have to find out later on tonight like everyone else." "Aww baby come on you can tell me." "Ok babe it's DEEZ NUTS. HA GOT EM!" (For those who don't get it, it's a vine) " I narrow my eyes at him, them punch him in the chest." "Oww babe come on you know it was funny." "Yeah I know it was funny but come on baby I was asking a serious question." I state. He moves and backs me up against the door. "I'm sorry baby I was just trying to be funny. I don't want to tell you because that would ruin the match. Truthfully no one backstage but the people in that match knows who's going to win." He says as he looks down at me. "Ok babe, but if you win and you didn't tell me you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He snorts "as if. You know that you like me cuddling with you at night, it's how you feel safe at night." He states. "Your right." I say. "I'm sorry for getting irritated babe." "It's ok" he says as he pecks my lips. I smile at him. "I love you baby,but now I gotta go do my match." "Ok baby good luck don't kick her ass to much." "I'll try babe you know i hate summer, the girl can't wrestle to save her life." He chuckles "I know baby now go before you're late." He says as he pushes me towards the door. I smirk at him as I pick up my title and kiss his cheek. I walk out the room and to the gorilla position. I stretch as I wait for my music to hit.

Lillian:The following divas contest is set for one fall!

(Imaginary by Evanescence hits)

Lillian: Introducing first from Detroit Michigan, she is the new Divas Champion, The hardcore princess Violet!

I walk out to the cheers of the crowd and hold my title high in the air and smile. I walk down to the ring and slide underneath the rope. I climb onto the top turnbuckle and blow a kiss to the audience.

(Summers Music hits)

Lillian: and her opponent, from Raleigh,North Carolina Summer Rae!

She comes out doing that stupid ass dance of hers and comes sauntering down to the ring. I roll my eyes as I sit on the turnbuckle watching her. She finally gets in the ring and the bell rings.

I jump down and start circling her. She looks away for a second and I run at her and clothesline her. I pick her up and Irish whip her into the turnbuckle. I run and hit her with a running knee then turn around and bulldog her. I pin her, 1 2 and she kicks out. I smirk at her as I back away and wait for her to stand up. I mimic my father and start tuning up the band in the corner. She turns towards me and I hit her with Sweet Chin Music. I pin her one two three. The bell rings and the ref raises my hand in victory. Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match the Divas Champion Violet! Nikki's music hits and she walks out with a mike.

Nikki: oh look everyone the new champion won her match yay let's give her a round of applause. I hope you cherished your win over me on smackdown because I'm invoking my rematch clause at payback and I will walk out the divas champion once again and show the wwe universe that your win was nothing but a fluke. I am the WWE universe's fearless champion and you're just a nobody just trying to live in her fathers footsteps.

Oh Nikki Nikki, you seriously can't talk about me being a nobody, I have one of the most famous wrestlers in the world as a father and he trained me for 15 years. I earned my spot in this company. You got your spot in this company because of the person you sleep with on a daily basis. You wanna say I'm a nobody honey I was the First Lady of the shield, I put fear in the hearts of all the divas in that locker room. My uncles and aunts are some of the most iconic wrestlers of all time. You ms Nikki Bella are the nobody in this situation. Now you have pissed me off. So I'm going to choose our match at payback. At Payback you will get your rematch in a match that my own father helped make famous. Our match will be a Hell In A Cell match. Good luck Nikki because hell is coming and we'll see if your really fearless bitch. I throw the mike down as I pose with the title high in the air. She glares at me as she turns and walks away. I smirk and jump out the ring and make my way to the back. When I get to the back, Randy is there waiting for me. "A hell in a cell match. I knew there was a reason why I love you, you're just as insane as I am." I giggle "Well I had to make a statement." "Well you did just that baby, but now it's my turn to make a statement by winning that title." I grin then kiss him. "Go get em baby." I say before he smirks and walks out when his music hits. I walk back to the locker room and I strip and take a shower. I guess I must have taken a long shower because when I came out there were only two people left in the ring: Mark Henry and Randy. I sit on the edge of my seat watching as the two go back and forth with punches until Mark throws Randy over the top rope but he lands on the apron. Mark runs at him but he ducks and Mark lands on the floor. I jump out my seat cheering.

Lillian: Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton! I run down to the ring and jump on him kissing all over his face as the ref hands him his title. "You asshole I should hurt you for having me worried you were gonna lose." I whisper as I kiss him fully on the lips. The crowd cheers and I jump off of him and raise his hand in the air. He poses on the turnbuckle with the championship then jumps off it and we walk backstage to cheers. He hugs Hunter and thanks him. I smile at the the sight and hug my uncle as well. We walk back to the locker room and he gets in the shower as I sit on the couch. I start playing on my phone when I get another ominous message.

"Don't think I forgot you darling, I'm still coming for you and when I find you..."

"I'm going to kill you"

Review and tell me how you feel


	8. Chapter 8

I throw my phone across the room in fear just as Randy walks out with a towel around his waist. "Oh wow who pissed you off this time?" He asks with a smirk as he pulls up his boxers and jeans. I sit in silence and Randy notices this and walks over and kneels in front of me. "What's wrong baby?" I sigh "I think Seth is texting me and he's coming after me." "What that's impossible isn't he in jail? "He may have gotten someone to bail him out. Now he's pissed and embarrassed for his true self being revealed and I guess the only way for him to get revenge on me would be to kill me." His expression turns deadly. "I swear to god Violet, he won't lay a finger on you god help my soul. I will protect you at all costs believe me ok." Alright baby I believe you I'm just scared." He stands up and hugs me and kisses my forehead. "He'll have to kill me if he wants to ever get to you." I sigh " I know baby but I don't wanna think about that anymore distract me please." His hands wrap around my waist and he slowly kisses my neck. "How about when we get to our hotel in Chicago, we celebrate the start of my 13th reign as champion?" He says. I smile then moan "I would love that baby" I feel him smile against my neck and he goes and kisses my fully on the lips and I kiss back beginning a makeout session that lasts until someone knocks on the door. I stop then go open it to see my uncle standing on the other side. "Vi your father just called, he says your friend went out somewhere to meet with someone so he's gonna watch your house until he gets back." Oh ok well thank you for telling me Hunter." "You're welcome Vi now you two have a good night and a safe drive and I will see yall tomorrow for smackdown. "Will do sir now good night." He nods and then turns and walks away. I turn to see Randy fully dressed with both our bags and my purse in his hands. "I smirk at him "I see you are ready to go babe." "Oh yes definitely baby" he says as he walks over to me. "The faster we get to Chicago, the faster I get to ravage that sexy ass body of yours and make you scream my name." He says as he kisses me then leaves the room to start walking towards the car. I smile and follow him to the car. He pops the trunk and puts our bags inside. "So can I drive the camero now baby?" He asks as he pins me to the car. "Well now of course you can." I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and hands me my purse and I take my keys out and hand them to him then I go get in the passenger seat? He gets in the drivers seat and we speed off heading on the freeway. "So long Detroit, I'll be back home soon." I say. Randy reaches over and holds my hand and brings it to his lips. I smile then blush "what did I ever do to deserve such a sweet man like you?" I question. "He chuckles I don't know babe but whatever you did I'm glad you did it because now I have you as my beautiful girlfriend and I couldn't ask for anything better. Well actually I can ask for something but that will come at a later time." He says. I look at him in confusion. "What do you mean babe?" He chuckles "you think that now that I got you I'm gonna let you go? Hell no, my plan is to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you Vi. And maybe one day have gorgeous children with you." I smile and then blush even harder than before. "I like that plan babe." "I know you do babe." I turn on the radio and start rapping along to Angel Haze's "A Tribe Called Red". Randy looks over with a very impressed look on his face "Damn baby I didn't know you could rap so good." I giggle "yea when I was a teen daddy often said I should just become a rapper instead of a wrestler." "How come you didn't become one?" "I may be able to rap good babe, but I don't think that Job is right for me. I love my job and besides I wouldn't have met you if I became a rapper so I guess it all worked out for the better." "Yea I guess you're right." He says. My phone rings and I look down to see its my father. I answer it and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?" "Violet baby girl, the police are here they say that Nick has gone missing." He says solemnly. "Missing? What the hell do you mean he went missing?" "They were responding to a call about a burning car and they found his wallet phone and keys at the site." "Oh daddy please they have to find him. Me and Randy are coming home." "No sweetie I will handle all this ok I don't want you stressed, we will find him I promise. Now I want you to get as much sleep as possible. Don't worry ok I love you." "I love you too daddy." "I hang up the phone and lean my head against the window with tears in my eyes. "Violet baby don't cry it will be ok I promise get some rest I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel alright?" I nod my head and slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

(5 hours later) I feel a hand shaking me and I turn to see its Randy. "We are here baby. Come on so we can go to the room." I get out the car and he hands me my bag and we walk to the front desk. He gets the key and we go up to our room. I walk in and sit my bag on the floor and sit on the bed. Randy does the same and pulls me on his lap. "Distract me I need to be distracted baby." I whisper to him. He nods his head and starts to kiss my neck. I moan and unbutton my shirt exposing my red lace bra. Randy leans back on the bed and starts to rub his hands all over my ass. I moan and start to crawl down to his cock when there's a knock on the door. I sigh then put my shirt back on and open it. I look around to see no one around then I look down to see a black box with a red bow on top of it. I look at it in confusion then I pick it up and bring it in the room. "What's that babe?" "I don't know." I set it on the bed and unwrap the bow and take the top off. I look inside the box and my eyes widen in horror and I let out a loud scream. Randy rushes over to me and holds me. "What's wrong baby?" All I do is point at the box and he peeks in and immediately closes his eyes. In the box was the dismembered head of Nick and taped on his forehead was a note that read:

I'm here and you're next.

Review tell me how you feel help feed my addiction.~Violet


End file.
